Classroom 3C
Classroom 3C Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) - PS2 version is where Defence Against the Dark Arts class is taught. It is located on the Third floor. In 1991, Professor Quirinus Quirrell taught in a different classroom because the Third Floor Corridor was out of bounds. An iron chandelier hung from the ceiling, as well as a dragon's skeleton. On one end of the classroom stands a projector that is activated by magic. Several desks and tables can be found in the classroom as well as some sets of large windows. The classroom decoration had several changes over the years, spanning from lots of pictures of Gilderoy Lockhart to tons of skeletons and Shrunken Heads. As disused classroom In the 1991–1992 school year this classroom was closed off with the rest of the Third Floor Corridor as an additional measure to protect the Philosopher's Stone. The Stone was guarded in a series of Underground Chambers that could be accessed through the third floor. Meanwhile Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Quirinus Quirrell used a different classroom to teach DADA. Curriculum and classroom activities 1992–1993 school year When Gilderoy Lockhart was the professor, during the 1992–1993 school year, he decorated the room with his own pictures. During the first lesson, he gave a quiz completely irrelevant to the subject and then released a group of boisterous Cornish Pixies for the class to practice. However, due to his ineptitude and the students' inexperience, Lockhart lost control of them, leading the classroom to be demolished, and Lockhart ultimately fled the room with the rest of the students while irresponsibly ordering Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger to clear up his mess. After this one fiasco, Lockhart simply read aloud his supposedly great deeds from his textbooks, sometimes reenacting them and usually dragging Harry to play certain degrading roles. Due to this, the students did not learn anything about defence. 1993–1994 school year Remus Lupin taught in the 1993–1994 school year. They studied various Dark Creatures. The first class was hands-on as they battled a Boggart. He also brought a Grindylow to class so that they could observe it. They covered Hinkypunks, Kappas, Red Caps, Vampires and Werewolves in the year. Their final exam was a practical one, an obstacle course with some of the creatures they had studied throughout the year. 1994–1995 school year The 1994–1995 school year brought yet another teacher, Barty Crouch Jr. (impersonating Alastor Moody). Although they were only supposed to be learning counter-curses (per Ministry of Magic regulations), Moody covered the Unforgivable Curses, demonstrating with spiders. He put the Imperius Curse on each of them in turn until they could fight it off. Crouch also had a metal jar of worms, as well as a glass container full of bees. 1995–1996 school year In the 1995–1996 school year, Harry and his fellow students were taught by Dolores Umbridge, who taught theory only with no practical training whatsoever. The book used was Defensive Magical Theory and it discourages anyone from ever using any form of offensive magic spells. The chapters of the book instead focus on negotiation and states that there is no good use for a jinx. Umbridge did not allow the students to discuss the material and certainly not to disagree with it. She also forbade any talking without raising hands, and always requested wands to be put away. As one of the methods of retaliation against her tyranny, the moment she enters the classroom she would be greeted by students with ill-coated symptoms of "Umbridge-itis", much to her chagrin. 1996–1997 school year The 1996–1997 school year brought another teacher, Severus Snape. The class learned about counter-curses, the Patronus Charm, the Unforgivable Curses and Nonverbal Magic. Behind the scenes *In the PS2 game adaptation the classroom used in 1991 is the same as the one used the following years. It is located on the third floor. *In the Nintendo DS video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, the classroom is shown without the stairs to the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor's office. The reason may be that Severus Snape did not use this office. In the rest of the video game adaptations, you can go up the spiral staircase on the third floor and reach the entrance to the classroom, but you can not enter the room,except in The Order of the Phoenix.In that game you can enter in Umbridge's Office. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire the set receives somewhat of an overhaul. The antichamber seen in the previous films is removed and replaced by a spiral staircase. The door leading into the classroom changes shape, and the window at the back of the classroom is enlarged. *In the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, there is a door at the back of the class near the stairs that leads into a series of backrooms, which in turn lead to a roof top on the outside of the Castle. In these backrooms the trio encounter a series of obstacles which they must clear before they can proceed. This might indicate that teachers can suggest changes to the Castle to match the needings. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) * LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * Harry Potter LEGO Sets * Pottermore Notes and references es:Aula 3C ru:Класс Защиты от Тёмных искусств 3C, Classroom Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Category:Hogwarts locations